Beyblade Cast! Play Slender Man!
by showoffXD
Summary: Ginga decides to play slender man even though he doesn't know who he is... So he invites some friends to watch him! But who knew slender man would bring this characters closer together! MadokaxTubusa YuxKenta KyoyaxRyuga and MasamunexGinga


**Rex: hello my name is Rex, This is my ****first time ****making a one shot in _my_ history please enj****oy! (my OC is a boy)****  
**

**Ginga: Yay welcome to the fanfiction Rex!  
**

**Ryuga: Yeah welcome scum bag  
**

**Rex: Ouch, Ryuga so mean... I LOVE ****IT! keep it up my friend!  
**

**Ryuga: DAMN!  
**

* * *

**KYOYAS HOUSE  
**

Ginga and Kyoya were both at Kyoya houses talking about scary movies and games together.

"Whats slender man?" Ginga said confused

"You don't know who slender man is?" Kyoya said dramatically

_Ginga shook his head_

"OK, so he's a man who stalks people and kills them. he has a black suit on with no face... nothing at all..." Kyoya said in a scary tone of voice trying scare the redhead

"hm... sounds like one of those **dumb** scary bad guys too me?" ginga said with his index finger on his chin cutely

"He has a game but... your way to scared to play to play it" Kyoya teased

"NO bring it on lets play! let me call some friends!" Ginga said eager to play as he whipped out he's phone and started dialing immediately

**_MINUTES LATER_**

Ginga was sitting in a huge chair enough to fit two people, Masamune on the chair handle. With Tubusa, Madoka, Yu, Kyoya, Ryuga, and Kenta standing all around it

"This better be good be good I'm missing some good movie time!" Madoka said in a voice of boredom

"Why am i here anyways?" Ryuga said looking around the the room

"i want ice cream!" Yu yelled in frustration

Tubusa just sighed

"Hehe..." Kyoya mumbled rubbing his hands together evilly

"Slender man really, ginga this is a pretty scary game you know" Masamune said

"pfft, This is a computer game? hellooooo, bad graphics cant be **that** scary" ginga said with confidences

"I'm personally think its scary!" kenta whispered sacred what to come

"well duh, your a kid. Kids are not suppose to be playing this-" Kyoya was cut off by Masamune

"nor watching it"

"whats slender man?" Yu said confused

**_The game started_**

_collect all 8 pages_

"OK, so how do you move?" Ginga asked

"Its like you never played on a computer before... THE ARROW KEYS DOOR KNOB!" Kyoya face palmed

"...Door knob?" Madoka said

"HAha! he's moving! cool, now can you run?"

"I honestly don't even know if you can or not..." Kyoya said with crossed arms

"This is so fail! this is how fast this **fatty** can walk? get into shape my friend!"

Everybody sweat dropped at ginga comment

"So whats the purpose of this game?" the redhead asked

"Just collect all 8 pages" Kyoya answered

"That sounds easy!" Yu smiled

"So it seems... But it actually harder than you think" Kyoya looked over to Masamune who looked back with a nod

"The notes are pretty hard to find when..."

"**Slender man** **chasing** **you!"** Masamune and Kyoya both yelled in the sacristy manor possible

Yu jumped and held Kenta's arm

_They both high five each other**  
**_

"So this **apparently **scary guy is chasing you pfft! plllleasseee" Ginga snickered

**_Ginga was walking around the forest for the longest time looking for a page until..._**

"AHA! found one on this tree this is no sweat!" Ginga said with the widest grin

**_Ginga went to the page on the tree, it said 'no eyes always sees'_**

"That's dumb...I thought something scary would happen i guess not..." the redhead shrugged

"Did anyone notice the music got scarier!" Kenta said getting closer to Yu scared

"You mean more intense..." Ryuga said while looking at Kenta and Yu

"Hey whats that!" Madoka pointed at the computer screen

"Whats what?" Ginga said

"turn back around..."

_**Ginga turned back around to see a man standing about a few feet away from him there was some static **_

_Everybody gasped Ginga jumped a bit_

"Thats slender man!? FAIL hes not even moving! am i dieing" Ginga asked_  
_

"Yes you are! Start running you door knob! start running!" Kyoya said

"Door knob?... and in your case i cant run!" Ginga looked back at Kyoya

"than do something! before you die!" Yu cupped his cheeks

**_Ginga looked away before it was too late and started walking out of this static situation he looked back and he was gone phew..._**

"phew... wow this is getting kind of scary!" Ginga said with goosebumps very see able

"Yeah its all in the music..." Masamune blew on Ginga shoulder

"Wahhh stop it! masamune! its not funny!" Ginga shivered

"HAHA good one masamoo!" Yu laughed

"This is amusing..." Kyoya whispered

**_Ginga found a house but it looked more like a washroom_**

"I'm going in..." Ginga gulped

"ARG! Ginga don't you know never to go in dark houses!" Tubusa said in frustration

"Its looks more like a washroom... but theirs probably a page in there!" Ginga spoke

**_Ginga went inside of the dark house and found a page in the first room he turned to it said 'Cant Run!'_**

"Well no duh, this supit game forgot to add the running, lazy piece of sh-

_**Ginga couldn't even finish his sentence as some static came in **_

"what the _**jells**_ is happening?" Ginga said with a wiggle voice

_**when he turned around there stood slender man**_

_Everybody __screamed even the ones who already played __Ginga jumped from the chair and held on to the nearest person which was Masamune and shut his eyes  
_

"WAHHHHHHH AHHH!" Ginga screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kenta and Yu Yelled

"YEEEEEEEEEE!" Madoka shut her eyes and screamed

"Scary every time!" Kyoya clapped

"WHOA THAT WAS A SURPRISE!" Ryuga jumped a bit

"cool..." Tubusa said with a grin

"Told you it was scary, Ginga you could let go of me now?" Masamune said blushing

"Ne-Never!" Ginga stuttered Hugging tighter

"I'm telling my mom on you for making me watch this **scary** **movie!**" Yu yelled at Ginga hugging on to Kenta

"Same here!" Kenta added hugging back

"What did i do!? Its was kyoya's idea!" Ginga spat at the two

"True! Haha!" Kyoya said with a little giggled

"I'm scared..." Madoka said hugging tubusa

Tubusa blushed and hugged back

"Eh?! Everybody hugging how cute!" Masamune said warping his arms around ginga deciding to hug back

"Well everyone doing it..." Kyoya said as he hugged Ryuga

"Don't think i like you or anything!" Ryuga sighed and hugged him back

"Well... i don't like you... because i love you..." Kyoya blushed

"Really..." Ryuga questioned

"Yeah..."

_Ryuga pulls Kyoya by the waist and into a passionate kiss Kyoya wraps his arms around Ryuga neck_

"Aweeee!" Everybody said

"Tubusa i love you please kiss me..." Madoka said puckering up

_Tubusa blushed and kissed Madoka on the lips in a loving way_

**_AWE  
_**

"Kenta..." Yu blushed

"Yu..." Kenta blushed

_Kenta than kisses Yu on the cheek in the cutest way!_

_**AWE**  
_

"Hey Masamune I'm waiting..." Ginga asked blushing

"For what huh?" Masamune grinned

"My kiss handsome"

_Masamune giggled as he leaned in and kissed Ginga on the lips which quickly turned in to a make out _

_**AWE**  
_

"Who knew slender man would bring us closer together" Madoka said hugging Tubusa _  
_

"I know its amazing!" Kenta said holding Yu hand_  
_

"today was kind of fun for once" Ryuga said holding Kyoya by the waist "Masamune... Ginga..."

_The both of them were to busy making out in the huge chair moaning instead they both put a thumbs up_

_Everybody laughed at the cute couple  
_

"That's a cute couple! Masamune and Door knob" _  
_

"...Door knob?" Ryuga questioned

* * *

**Rex: And that wraps up the story of slender man or lover man good night everybody :3 *applause***

**_WAIT_**

**Question: why does Kyoya call ginga door knob?**

**Answer: Inside joke for a friend! Your welcome!  
**

**Rex: thank you guys so much  
**

**Ginga: oh no problemo  
**

**Kyoya: HATED IT SO MUCH  
**

**Ryuga: same here  
**

**Madoka: i liked it!  
**

**Masamune: loved it so much and the kissing part!  
**

**Ginga: i with masamune the kissing part was sweet  
**

**Yu:... EW  
**

**Kenta: NASTY  
**

**Rex: OK? Review and goodnight everybody! *beyblade cast applause*  
**


End file.
